This invention relates to framing means for framing a picture or like object, and is an improvement in or modification of the invention described in my patent application Ser. No. 651,468 entitled "Frame for Pictures and Like Objects" filed Jan. 22, 1976, now allowed.
The frame disclosed in the above application includes a resilient insert of a compressible elastic material disposed between the picture, supported on a rigid transparent plate, and a relatively rigid back board or rear plate.
The frame assembly of this kind, with the frame parts each engaging over the picture and a transparent plate in front thereof and each provided at a rear side thereof with a limb extending behind the backboard or rear plate, wherein the rear plate and the limbs of the frame parts possess interengaging connecting means, has proved successful both in manufacture and in use. This applies especially to medium and large picture frame sizes. The individual picture frame parts are in that case cut to length, with mitring, from extruded profiled members. The assembly and the disassembly of these frame parts with a glass plate, a picture, biasing insert in the form of an elastically compressible inlay, and the back board or rear plate can be accomplished quickly and without difficulty. The elastically compressible insert has proved to be a special advantage of these frames, as it effects a holding together of the frame by its spring action, provides a dustproof seal, increases stability and smoothes the inserted picture. In mass production of these frames, however, it has turned out to be unsatisfactory in the respect that nearly the same production times are required for manufacture of smaller picture frame sizes as for larger picture frame sizes.
Also the handling of these frames is to a large extent simple and problem-free, it is nevertheless still desirable to further simplify manufacture of smaller picture frame sizes and to provide for the possibility of pushing in of a picture frame prop or stand. It has also turned out to be a deficiency of these frames that only square and other rectangular formats can be produced.
There are also known picture frames in which a back board or rear plate, picture and glass plate are pressed, by means of beads, detent edges or detent locks, in this order into the frame from the front side thereof. A disadvantage of these frames is that, in handling, the glass plate is easily broken. A further disadvantage is that although they are suited for providing a frameless effect, they are unsuitable for the provision of ornamental surrounds. An advantage of these frames is that the glass plate cannot, through pressure on its front side, unintentionally fall rearwardly out of the frame with the other inserted items, such as the picture and back board.
In addition, there are known picture frames in which a transparent plate, picture and back board are laid in their surround from the rear side thereof. As a rule they are latched at the rear side by springs, bars, holding plates, studs, and so on. The disadvantage of these frames resides in their awkward handling, besides which the holding parts are not aesthetic.
Apart from these frames, there are also known frames in which a glass plate, picture and back board are laid into the frame from the rear side. With these frames, the back board is simply pressed into the surrounding frame and clamped thereby. These frames have inwardly directed clamping beads, clamping pins, clamping prongs, or cams as profiled limbs thereof. The handling of these frames, which are generally made of synthetic material, is usually quite simple as no retaining parts are needed. The disadvantage of these frames however is that to change the picture the inserted items must, through corresponding pressure on the front side of the transparent plate, be pressed rearwardly out of the frame. As a result, with these picture frames there is the risk that through any pressure, as is for example unavoidable in cleaning of the front plate, the inserted items including the plate unintentionally fall out of the frame which, apart from the inconvenience, usually result in breakage of the plate.